


Double Date

by out_of_nowhere



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Rhett asks Link to join a double date with him in order to get a girl to come over. The night doesn't end with the original planned pairs.For the Kinktober hand job prompt.





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @criminalmind1927 for being my wonderful beta. You do so much more than catch my screw ups. 💖

Rhett shoved his book into his book bag after wrapping up a study group for his calculus class. His friend, Callie, stopped him as he began to stand. "So how goes things with Link?" she asked coyly. 

Rhett sighed and sat back down. "They aren't. I don't know what to say. I mean, how do you tell your best friend since childhood that you think he's hot?"

Callie laughed. "I guess it's time to call in the experts. Let me think about it and we'll talk in class tomorrow."

"Yeah? You'll help me out?" Rhett asked, a hopeful look on his face. 

Callie stood up and winked at him. "See ya tomorrow."

The whole night he was on edge, wondering what Callie would come up with. If not, he really had no idea how to tell Link how he felt. As his best friend he could tell Link anything, except how he really felt about him.

As soon as class was over the next day, Rhett all but tackled Callie on their way out. "So what've you got? What's the plan?"

"My, so eager," Callie giggled. "But okay, here's the plan. You're gonna invite me and Rachel over and we're gonna rent a movie and hang out on the couch."

Rhett looked at her in disbelief. " _ That _ 's your master plan?  _ That's  _ gonna show Link I'm interested in more?"

Callie smiled knowingly. "Trust me. Four people piled on the couch, lights down low. Nothing will be thought at first if you have to squish in real close, no room to stretch out so if a hand strays to the lap beside you, it's no big deal."

Rhett continued to doubt her plan. "If nothing will be thought of it, how will it work?" he asked in frustration. 

Callie linked arms with Rhett and guided him towards her dorm. "Come with me, I'll give you some pointers. Girls are experts at flirting without words. After that, you just have to get Link to accept the invite and it'll be smooth sailing."

====

Link hadn't been thrilled to give up a Friday night for what he thought was a blind date so that Rhett could try to get laid, but being the best friend, he had finally given in.

"Who is this Rachel girl again? And why do they have to come here?" Link asked as Rhett went around the room throwing his clothes in the hamper and throwing away the trash that had accumulated over the week. 

"I told you, she's Callie’s friend and Callie is a girl from my calculus class. She would only come over if her friend could come, and obviously we need to be paired up. Who knows, maybe you'll like her," Rhett said, biting his lip. Obviously he hoped Link wouldn't look twice at her.

There was a knock at the door. "They're here. Be nice," Rhett chided, heading to open it. 

"Whatever. I'm charming," Link said, sticking his tongue out at the back of Rhett's head. 

When Rhett opened the door Callie greeted him with a wink and a hug. "Hey, Rhett! This is Rachel."

"Uh, hey, Rachel," Rhett said nervously. "I'm Rhett, that's Link." He indicated towards the couch. Link stood up to say hi.

"We brought  _ 10 Things I Hate About You.  _ Have you seen it?" Callie asked, sitting at one end of the couch. 

Rhett was making some microwave popcorn in the corner of the room. "Uh, no. Can't say that I have. Pretty sure Link hasn't either."

"Nope, sure haven't," Link confirmed, sitting between the girls who had taken their spots at either ends of the couch. 

When Rhett brought over two bowls of popcorn, Callie batted her eyes at him. "Do you think you could grab us a blanket before the movie starts? The snow outside has me in a snuggle mood," she said, smiling sweetly. 

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Rachel piped up. "Could we have one, too? Please?"

"Sure thing, ladies," Rhett said amicably. His heart was pounding, though. So far everything was going as planned and Link didn't seem to sense anything suspicious. He retrieved a couple extra blankets from his footlocker and tossed one to Link. Sitting down between Link and Callie, he flipped open the other blanket, being sure to have enough on his end to overlap with the one Link had. 

He pushed play on the remote and pulled their coffee table close so they could all prop their feet up. Callie had been right, with four people on the couch they were pleasantly squished together. 

About thirty minutes into the movie, popcorn had been finished and bodies fully snuggled under the blankets. Callie gave Rhett a small elbow in the side and when he glanced at her, she directed her eyes towards Link as if to say,  _ "Get a move on." _ He looked back at her like,  _ "Okay, okay. I am!" _

At first, he just let his right hand slip down so the back of it was against Link's thigh. As squished as they all were, and since the two of them didn't really have any boundaries, Link didn't even flinch. 

A few minutes later, Rhett carefully turned his hand over. Link flitted his eyes in Rhett's direction, but his hand was still near the outside of his thigh and maybe he had changed positions to be more comfortable. 

Five minutes later Rhett could hear his heart pounding in his ears when he slid his hand purposefully across the top of Link's thigh so that his last few fingers were settled between Link's legs. This time Link looked directly at Rhett, but Rhett kept his head forward, like nothing out of the ordinary was going on. 

When it became clear that Link wasn't going to say anything, Rhett started to lightly rub his fingers in a small, slow circles on the inside of Link's leg. He felt Link hold his breath for a moment, but he still didn't stop him. 

Feeling emboldened, Rhett carefully slid his hand higher up Link's thigh, continuing the circles. Maybe ten minutes later Link shifted on the couch and Rhett was certain that he felt the edge of Link's erection on the side of his hand. 

Biting his lip to stop a smile, Rhett moved his hand up even further. Now he was certain Link was hard. Even through Link's jeans, Rhett could feel the tightness and obvious mound within. He gave a tentative squeeze and heard Link's breath hitch. 

Rhett couldn't help giving a small smile, his own dick twitching in his pants. He lightly grazed his fingers up and down the front of the crotch of Link's jeans, feeling him jerk every so often. 

Before realizing the passage of time, the credits were rolling and the girls were getting ready to leave. Callie leaned over and gave Rhett a peck on the cheek. "We had fun, maybe we can do this again sometime," she said, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

Fortunately, Rhett was only half hard and was able to adjust himself enough to get up and show the girls out. Link remained on the couch, smiling sheepishly. 

After waving to the girls as they walked down the hall, Rhett shut the door, turned around, and was almost immediately slammed back against it. Link had his hands on Rhett's shoulders, his full body pressed against him, and Rhett could feel Link throbbing against his leg.

"What the hell was that, Rhett?" Link growled at him. 

Rhett swallowed. "Oh, uhhh. I'm sorry?" He really couldn't read the look on Link's face, but had to assume he wasn't happy about getting turned on against his will.

"Why are you sorry? Too scared now to finish what you started?" Now Link looked nervous and Rhett was confused. 

"What? N-no. I can finish it." He paused. "If you want me to…"

Instead of answering, Link surged up to his tiptoes and crashed his mouth against Rhett's. Taken by surprise, it was a few moments of just lips and teeth before Rhett gathered his wits and wrapped his arms around Link, easing them both into an easier pace.

Rhett broke the kiss. "Bed?" he asked, trying not to be too hopeful. Link nodded, grabbing a fistful of Rhett's shirt and dragging him along. 

Before crawling into his bunk, Link pulled his shirt off and began undoing his pants. Rhett was just staring in disbelief. "Well?" Link asked. "Did you want to do this or not?"

Rhett eyes widened as his brain caught up to what was happening. He quickly removed his own shirt and almost fell over trying to remove his pants. By the time he was naked, Link was lying in his bed lazily stroking his stomach. "My God, you're beautiful," Rhett said, flopping down on the bed beside him. 

Link practically tackled Rhett once he was in bed. Despite feeling overwhelmed by Link's enthusiasm, Rhett did his best to respond in kind, turning Link on his side to get a better angle. 

While Link was busy kissing his face and shoving his tongue down his throat, Rhett reached between them and wrapped his hand around both of their dicks. They both moaned loudly into the empty room. 

Before Rhett could start moving his hand, Link was swatting at it. "Wanna touch you, too," he mumbled into Rhett's mouth. Rhett removed his hand from his own dick and firmly grasped Link's. When Link's soft hand wrapped around his own dick, he was glad he was already laying down because the sensation made him weak.

"Shit, Link. That feels so nice," Rhett said as Link slowly began stroking him. 

"Yeah?" Link asked, thrusting into Rhett's hand to encourage him to move. "How long have you wanted this?"

"Always," Rhett moaned.

"Damn, that's hot," Link smirked, leaning in to kiss Rhett again. 

"How about you?" Rhett asked between breaths. "Seems like this wasn't a spur of the moment thing. Why didn't you tell me?"

Link laughed. "Later. Right now, kiss me."

So he did. And as much as Rhett wanted to keep going, they had basically had an hour of foreplay on the couch and now the reality of Link naked next to him was even better than the fantasy and he wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. 

"Link. Link I'm close," he whispered. Link whimpered against him and began stroking faster. Rhett was doing his best to match pace, but then his vision was going white and he was coming into Link's hand. 

When Link's hand wrapped around his own, he was brought back into the moment and began stroking again. He latched onto Link's neck, licking and nibbling as Link writhed in the sheets beside him. 

"Yes. Rhett. Bite me, please," Link whined. Rhett gave Link's neck a solid bite and then Link was the one coming, with enough force to hit Rhett's stomach. 

Rhett wiped off his hand on the sheet and put his arm around Link's waist, pulling him close. "So. How long have you wanted this?" Rhett asked again, kissing Link's forehead. 

Link chuckled. "Too long."

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow's post will be ch 7 of Banjos and Brothels, and @criminalmind1927 will have her prompt to post.


End file.
